1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for detecting error in a packet transmission, and more particularly, to a method for detecting a packet error of a return link from a satellite terminal to a hub and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a satellite communication technology is achieved by use of Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) having a small capacity and a low power consumption. Such a satellite communication technology is considered as the only way to provide communication services to a high speed moving object in addition to a location having a difficulty in connecting to a ground network. Accordingly, many studies have been undertaken on this technology. In particular, the current satellite communication system can construct global service infrastructure and further provide high quality communication services, proceeding a project to construct a ubiquitous network environment supporting system.
In a two way satellite communication system, transmission of broadcasting and communication data from a hub to a satellite terminal device (or a station) is achieved through a forward link conforming to Digital Video Broadcasting via Satellite (DVB-S) standards, and transmission of broadcasting and communication data from a satellite terminal device (or a station) to a hub is achieved through a return link conforming to Digital Video Broadcasting-Return Channel via Satellite (DVB-RCS) standard.
Meanwhile, as a satellite network based internet service has been increasing used, there is a need for a technology in which fixed/mobile satellite terminal devices maintain an established session in a predetermined level of quality even at a rainfall attenuation environment. To this end, an example of conventional technology calculates signal to noise ratio (SNR) for a DVB-S2 forward link and controls ACM (Adaptive Coding and Modulation) of a satellite terminal device by use of the calculated SNR. Alternatively, according to another example, various types of services are provided while maintaining a predetermined amount of transmitted packets through a channel adaptive packet scheduling according to the weather condition.
However, the conventional technology performs the ACM controlling by measuring the SNR for a link, having a difficulty in maintaining the quality of services based on the yield of actual traffic.